The Story of A Starcraft Ghost
by Mr Platypus
Summary: A ghost goes through some stuff, blah blah too lazy to write the darn thing. I've got some annoying side personas in the story, submit your vote for yea or nea to keep them.


This is the story of a ghost. I know the entire storyline form here, but I'm not gonna tell you maggots. It is starcraft, and, while I will try to make it so you don't need to have played the game to get it, I'll probably suck at it. Anywho, here goes.  
  
Oh, I don't own anything except for my original ideas. Discern if you can bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
  
  
Oh, and ghosts, wraiths, most references to creatures mythical or earthbound, refer to a type of soldier. i.e The hero is a ghost, but far from dead.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked through protoss (a technologically advanced race. blah blah blah, go to blizzard .com if you need to know.) thank you very much, () man. Now, on with the story. Through the protoss streets, unseen, but he walked in the broad daylight, on busy streets. This is because he was cloaked. Very few observers (cloaked little Protoss fliers who could see cloaked units) Ahem, I was telling a story. (sorry, boss.) anyway. Very few observers were in the area, as it was a civilian city. (Protoss civilians, mind you.) your irritating, you know that? (I'm just informative) was that informative? (yes, because it is a fact, becau-) SHUT UP!! (we could go on for pages of our battles, but, back to the story. I'll be back to provide info and a little comic relief.) YOU MEAN ANNOYING RELIEF!! (back to the story, you damn author. Oh, and when author makes comments on his own, they will now look like this blah) Where was I? Ah, yes, Protoss civilians! Kevin had, as a child, been picked out of the school 'ranks' for 'over abundant intellect. Then, he had been picked out of military ranks because he was 'psychically adept.' (ghosts need Psychic powers) shut the hell UP!! (oooookaaaayy.) Anyway, he was then picked out of ghost training ranks for 'especially potent mind' into a special ghost program, for the 'hero' ghosts. And, even there, he excelled beyond anyone's imagination. Most ghosts began training at three or less, but he had begun at seven, and he finished earlier than most, because he was far beyond the powers of the teachers. But now, at twenty four, with a bunch of experience, he had been told to place a full fusion bomb (Fusion bombs are much more powerful than nukes, even full scale nukes, whereas the ones in the game are smaller, tactical nukes) Thank you. I am pissed at this *cencored by Editor, who happens to also be Author and () man* im continuing from where I left off strike beacon in the heart of the Shakuras I hope I spelled that right city that would eliminate most of the planet's population. He would be allowed time to escape. They needed him, because this required much more Mana\Psychic energy than any other ghost had, along with having enough of a psychic aura that the protoss city guards didn't tag him as human, or, worse, zerg. (a completely biological race that had no technology but still held up against the humans )A.K.A terrans( what, now your giving me commentary? )What? (shut up. Anyway, blah blah blah, blizzard .com blah)  
  
But, now, Kevin was having doubts. All these civilians would be slaughtered, and, while military forces would be hurt, civilians would be hurt more. But what would he do? He couldn't leave until the targeter was placed. The humans would pull him out after that, but then it was too late. Wait. If they were willing to kill all these civilians, why wouldn't they kill him? They had other ghosts, and they would call it an 'unfortunate but worthy loss'  
  
  
  
As he was thinking this over, a huge zealot (unit for the protoss)SHUT UP bumped into him, saw the slight ripple he made, and knocked him out with a few swift blows to the head.  
  
  
  
So, you probably hate the commentary personas,so tell me if you want me to keep them, if it is just too confusing (which it is, almost defiantly)who's writing this, me or you? *don't tear each others throat's out, now* (SHUT UP, DAMN EDITOR) Anyway, or if it is just stupid, and, as a result of being offended or some such, want to find me and tear my thoat out. (now, they can't hate us that much. Now look what you did! Editor is crying in the corner!)  
  
FinishDamn idiots *(hey!)* I said finish! (yeah, well you kept talking!) SHUT UP!! 


End file.
